


Squeezing It In

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Kinktober [11]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Formalwear, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Rhett and Link get snazzed up for the Supreme Food Court. Link gets a little hot under the collar.





	Squeezing It In

**Author's Note:**

> **Formal Wear** | ABDL/Ageplay | Oviposition | Glory Hole
> 
> Takes place between the filming of GMM #1557 and its More.

Rhett knew what wearing a suit did to Link. Even with his jazzed up appearance, the addition of the suspenders making him look a little more sleek and professional. It was hard to compete with Rhett's gray suit.  
  
Link should have paid more attention to the guests really, but he couldn't help the lingering glances. Even Eugene calling him the attractive one was a compliment short lived. His mind wandering over to the tall man.  
  
Link was thankful that between the main episode and the More he could freshen up. Rinse the fruit juices from his foot. If he really stretched his time management skills, he could probably fuck his fist and get the jitters out of his system.  
  
Instead Rhett followed him as he made his way to the bathroom with the large shower. Each step had Link's shoulders slowly hiking up towards his ears. "Can I help you?" he turned to hiss at Rhett.  
  
Rhett just smiled softly, "Just want to make sure you manage to clean yourself up bo."  
  
Link's eyes narrowed, somehow that didn't feel like the whole truth. "I don't need you to babysit me. I'm not going to take that long."  
  
Rhett chuckled, "Maybe not for your foot, but what about the issue in your pants?"  
  
The bespectacled man broke out into a cold sweat, he was sure no one could have seen it. "How did you?"  
  
Rhett leaned over Link to mumble in his ear, "I asked Stevie for some extra time, if you promise not to mess up my hair we can have a bit of fun."  
  
Link shivered from head to toe, grabbing Rhett's hand before pulling the taller man towards the washroom.  
  
Once the door was shut and locked behind them, Link pushed himself up against the blond. Letting hands run over the fabric of the suit jacket before slipping up the smooth fabric of the button-up underneath. "Fuck you look so good," Link husked before pressing a few kisses to Rhett's throat.  
  
"Yeah, what were you thinking of doin' bo?" Rhett's own warm hands gripped at Link's hips, trying to rut up against the smaller man.  
  
"Wanted to bend you over one of those desks, pound you 'till you couldn't walk straight. Scream my name until your voice broke and keep going," the smaller man pressed more kisses to the blond's neck, fingers tugging at the shirt to untuck it.  
  
Rhett let out a soft groan before nudging at Link's face, lining up their mouths for a heated kiss. "Wish we had time for that," hot breath spilled over spit slick lips.  
  
Link sighed, Rhett was right. He had bought them a bit of time, but not enough for him to make Rhett fall apart. "We gonna do this here?" Link bit his lip.  
  
The blond turned in the smaller man's grip, pressing his hips back, a breathless, "Yeah," falling from bearded lips.  
  
Link let his hardness rut up against the taller man's ass, his hands moving to unbuckle Rhett's pants and begin to tug at them. Rhett's hand stopped the bespectacled man's progress a moment, fishing something out of his pocket before letting his pants get pulled down.  
  
Link hummed softly as he let his fingers brush along Rhett's ass. Fingers dipped into the crease, finding a slickness there that caused his brows to furrow. "What's this?" his fingers traveled slightly lower to the slightly stretched and slick pucker. "Was someone having fun without me?"  
  
"I just knew you'd like my outfit for today bo. Imagined how riled up I could get you," Rhett's voice was breathless as his hips tilted back again. Link thrust two fingers into the slick hole shallowly, pulling a soft groan from the man crowded up against the door.  
  
"Fuck bo," Link crooked his fingers, brushing that sensitive spot inside his lover. Rhett writhed against the door, holding his hand back was a well used bottle of lube. "I see you came prepared. Thank you love," he took the bottle and pressed a kiss to the nape of the blond's neck.  
  
Link wasted no time freeing his hard length, slicking it up. Pressing the head of his aching cock against Rhett's fluttering rim. He slowly rocked his hips up into Rhett's larger body, thrusting himself shallowly into the tight wet heat.  
  
When hips met the soft flesh of Rhett's ass, both men sighed breathily. The older man then braced himself on the door, canting his hips back onto Link's arousal.  
  
Link wrapped fingers around Rhett's wider hips and thrust into him, getting a small whimper and a soft, breathless groan. He was trying so hard to stay quiet, it only made Link want to try and drive the noises out of him harder.  
  
The next time the dark haired man rocked up, he was met with the blonds hips rocking back. The pair rolling their hips in time with each other, each chasing their own release. Link's hand shifted from Rhett's hip to his neglected cock, and he enjoyed the way the taller man's hips faltered, trying to figure out if he wanted to fuck into the fist stroking his dick, or fuck back onto the man behind him.  
  
Link quickly made that decision for him, bracing his free hand on the base of Rhett's spine as he chased his release, his hand wrapped around the blonds dick matching his now frantic pace.  
  
He could feel the moment Rhett spilled over, both in his hand and around his dick. The older man's ass working to milk him dry as his dick emptied itself over his fingers. Link bit his lip to muffle his own cry of pleasure as he emptied into Rhett.  
  
Slowly pulling himself from Rhett, the blond shuffled, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I gotta clean up and I'll see you out there in a few."

* * *

"Now guys, I try not to question your... proclivities. However. Try not to leave bottles of lube lying on the bathroom floor. Especially when we have guests in the studio," Stevie pushed the familiar bottle of lube across her desk towards the boys.  
  
Rhett rubbed the back of his neck, Link could feel the blush grace his ears as he took the bottle off the desk, "Sorry Stevie."

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes. More bathroom sex. My brain has gifted us with more of it.
> 
> If you liked this let me know down in the comments below or over on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)


End file.
